Mist
by RisemboolRanger
Summary: Drabble (Flash Fiction Project). Side story to "Comfort Zone". Extracurricular lessons aren't really something to get excited about, particularly when it could risk destroying a friendship. But if your souls are on just the right wavelength, then it could just turn that friendship into something even better. Kid/OC


"Brina, Kid, you're up next."

Brina nervously watched the previous team leave the room, both looking distinctly pissed off. It didn't seem to have gone very well. When they'd been picked as one of the teams who had improved the most, she'd been thrilled. But apparently this extracurricular lesson that Professor Stein had in mind had the potential to be very destructive to soul wavelengths, if they weren't completely harmonised. Her and Kid's relationship already felt shaky enough.

As usual, Kid seemed perfectly unperturbed by the situation and led the way into the room. It was dark inside, lit only by the flickering flames from lines of candles that sent shadows dancing across the walls. A heavy scent of incense lingered, flavouring the thick mist that was flowing into the air from a strange pot that stood to one side of the room. Brina and Kid sat on the floor, facing each other, as they'd been instructed before entering.

The mist was so heavy that Brina could already feel her hair growing damp. It also distorted Kid from her view slightly, even though they were sat only feet apart. Though his golden eyes shone through it all. Brina had never been sure if his eyes seemed to burn so strongly because of his reaper blood or if they only appeared that way to her because she was so attuned to them. She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

This time, Professor Stein hovered outside, watching through the window in the door. Normally, he would have been inside with the team in question, but he had a feeling that this one might go differently to the others. The incense from the candles was designed to heighten the emotions of anyone who breathed it in and the pot that was billowing mist helped to open up soul wavelengths. He still wasn't quite sure of the relationship between Brina and Kid, or if they even knew themselves, but he was definitely interested to see what would happen.

"As you know, meisters cannot resonate souls with each other like they can with their weapons," Professor Stein explained to them through the door, giving no reason for waiting outside. "That kind of connection cannot be recreated. However, two meisters or weapons can still form a strong bond between souls if their wavelengths are in perfect balance."

Brina couldn't quite hide a smile at that. She recognised a small smile from Kid in return. Both of them had their own different, but important requirements for the perfect balance in everyday life. But did that mean that their soul wavelengths would be perfectly balanced too?

"Now, all you have to do is each list your partner's flaws to them."

"Huh?" Brina looked to the door for clarification, but there was no response. "But why?"

"This is the task you have to complete," was all Professor Stein said in reply.

She didn't have a good feeling about this. General social etiquette dictated you didn't insult people to their face. Particularly your friends. She turned to Kid reluctantly. "You go first."

Kid didn't need persuading. He'd already pointed out her flaws to her on various occasions before. "You're clumsy, you take everything to heart, your tattoo is. _Not. Symmetrical._ " The last was through gritted teeth. "You over-think things, you let people walk all over you..."

"Hey, I've gotten better at that!" Brina protested.

"Not enough. You care way too much what people think."

"Well, at least I _do_ care!" Brina huffed. "You're obnoxious, you're obsessive, the whole symmetry thing is _really_ annoying and you don't care if you hurt people's feelings with it..."

"Whenever you tie your hair up, it's never central!"

"Symmetry really isn't all that, y'know!"

"You take that back!"

The insults didn't hurt like they once had before, but that didn't mean Brina wasn't angry. Boy, she was angry. She'd never felt quite like this before. _Why_ was she so angry? These were all things she'd already heard. Yet she could see the same anger mirrored on Kid's face too. They'd moved closer together during the shouting match, raising up onto their knees, like they were determined to yell their jibes right into each other's faces.

"Spoilt, rich kid!"

"Pushover!"

They were both left breathing hard, but it wasn't even just anger anymore. Brina had never felt so alive. It was like all of her senses were electric. Every single nerve ending was on fire. Everything inside her felt stronger, the emotions fighting for dominance. Anger. Adrenaline. And, as she realised that she was only inches away from Kid's face and those eyes that were now burning liquid gold through the mist, something else suddenly leapt up even stronger. _Lust_. It was illogical and she couldn't explain it, but she just had to act.

She grabbed Kid's face with both hands and half dragged him towards her, half pushed herself onto him, to close the gap between their lips. She kissed him roughly - harder than she would have ever imagined doing. The niggling voice, usually at the back of her head to question her every move, was now non-existent, consumed by the fire running through her. Fire that only increased as she realised that Kid was kissing her back with just as much force. The dampness of her hair and skin, from both mist and sweat, wasn't enough to dull that heat.

She ran her hands through striped hair and across the play of slender shoulders, suddenly insistent on pulling him down to the floor with her, on top of her. He allowed it without protest - with willing hands sliding down to her hips and an even more willing mouth against hers. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore... Yet everything made sense at once.

She didn't know why she suddenly had the courage to do what she'd wanted for months, or why Kid was accepting it without say so, but it just didn't matter. It didn't matter that this was technically a lesson. It didn't matter that they were now making out on the floor with a teacher watching them through the door. It didn't matter that it was rough, hard, indecent. All that mattered was the touch and kiss from the reaper above her and how she was now drowning in that molten gold...

There was a sudden rapping on the door and an exasperated, if amused, voice. "Okay, okay, you guys pass already!"

 **XXX**

 **Author's Note!**

I've never been good at writing anything that isn't excessively long and I've always wanted to be able to write super short pieces without feeling to continue it. I've been hitting some serious writing slumps with my major stories lately and figured it'd be nice to take a break and try some short stuff again. Hoping it'll get my creative juices flowing!

I guess this is what you'd call a drabble or a flash fiction. I'm intending to do a bunch of these. All themes I'm using have been from lists of writing prompts online, picked using those random choice generators on Google. I actually got some pretty appropriate ones for some of my couples.

This works as a mini side story to my main Soul Eater fanfic "Comfort Zone" (for those of you who haven't read it). Funnily enough, I'd already intended to do a scene like this since I really wanted to utilise those candles that Maka and Soul had to work with, so the "Mist" theme worked out pretty well for me!


End file.
